Silent Treatment
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: AU. Drew messed up with his girlfriend. Big time. May plans to get him back, with help from a special relative. Contestshipping birthday one-shot for my friend, Contestshipper16. Happy birthday, Anica!


**Author's Note: Okay, I've just had this idea in my head for a while. Here are the convenient things about this idea: it's a shipping I need to practice. It's a shipping one of my friends has in her username &amp; in this case, it's said friend's birthday. So, here it is, Anica! By the way, even though you're fully aware of this by now, I don't own Pokémon. **

* * *

**Silent Treatment**

(Azalea Town Contest Hall. Drew's P.O.V.)

"May, I'm sorry, okay?" I say to my girlfriend. Nothing. This has been going on since my Dugtrio beat her Minun. I don't even remember her obtaining a Minun.

'Back off. This is May when she's upset.' Stupid voice in my head.

I watch her go to the changing rooms. It was a super contest &amp; I'd change, but I think I'll have to go on a date to prove it, paying for everything.

I sit down on a bench.

* * *

(In the changing rooms, 'May's' P.O.V.)

He won't shut up, but he's better than Ruby sometimes. "May, when did you obtain a Minun?" I turn &amp; see Solidad.

"It's not mine. How is Minun, anyway?" a voice says.

"May, how did you do that?" Solidad says.

* * *

(May's P.O.V. …for real)

"Minun's okay. I could ask the same thing for you though, May," Sapphire says.

"Wait, wait. _Two _Mays?" Solidad says.

"No. Solidad, this is my sister-in-law, Sapphire. Sapphire Birch, Solidad," I say.

"Pleasure to meet ya. May called me up after the events of the Cherrygrove contest," Sapphire says.

"I didn't know you were afraid of Tentacruel, too. So, what's this got to do with Drew?"

"Sapphire &amp; I look alike. If anything, Drew's probably going to take 'me' on a date. Speaking of which, I'll pay for it, Sapphire!" I say.

"No, you'll jeopardize the plan. Besides, Rube, Rald &amp; I were in town. Rube would be here, but he got lost in Goldenrod City. You call Rald &amp; give him da scoop," Sapphire says, going to change.

Solidad bites her lip. "Any way I can help?" the older coordinator asks.

"Actually, you can," I say. I whisper my idea, which I already discussed with Sapphire.

* * *

(Lobby. Drew's P.O.V.)

"Yes, that's fine. Thanks," I say, flicking my hair &amp; hanging up my PokéNav.

"So Drew, May's pretty upset with you," Solidad says.

"Yes. I'm hoping that a date at this fancy restaurant will fix things," I say. Solidad stares at me like I'm from another planet.

"Solidad?" I ask.

"Hm? Oh, sorry Drew. It's just that I'm supposed to meet Harley at a fancy restaurant myself," she says. She didn't participate in the contest, but she's still dressed up. She hands me the card.

"Really? Harley managed to afford _this_?" I say.

"Yes. I can drive you &amp; May if you want," she says as May comes out in a newer dress.

"Come on May, my treat. I hope you're cool with Solidad driving. Harley's apparently already there," I say.

Nothing. May usually groans or whines whenever our purple-haired rival is involved. Wait, what? Never mind.

"After you, airhead," I say, adding an insult.

At this point, she would've called me salad head. That's her new one. I give her a rose.

"For your Minun," I say. To my shock, she holds it out the window.

Oh boy, did I screw up this time or what?

* * *

(Above Solidad's car. May's P.O.V.)

"Feelin any bettah, May?" Emerald asks.

"I will once Drew ends up humiliating himself. Looks like he gave Sapphire a rose," I say.

* * *

(Emerald's P.O.V.)

Afta having Latias use Psychic to pick up the rose that Sapphire dropped (didn't hit tha ground), I gave it to May.

"Roses for Beautifly. It's just weird, though," May says.

"May, tha roses aren't fa Beautifly," I say.

"T-they're not?" she says.

"Don't feel bad. Maybe tha first one was &amp; maybe Drew's got a Pokémon that likes ya Beautifly," I say.

"Right, because you're a romance expert. How are things with Crystal?" she asks.

"Senior Crystal is dating Senior Gold," I say. It's quiet the rest of the way.

* * *

(Third person P.O.V.)

Solidad, Drew &amp; Sapphire the restaurant, where May is already at a table with Rald, hiding behind a menu.

"Soli, you didn't say you brought company," says a young man who usually dresses like a Cacturne as they go to a booth. Solidad &amp; Sapphire are next to each other, Sapphire being on the outside. Drew is facing her, Harley is facing Solidad.

"So how did you do in today's contest, May dear?" Harley asks.

* * *

(Drew's P.O.V.)

I can let her ignore Harley.

"May lost, to me. Hey, do either of you remember her owning a Minun?" I ask.

"No &amp; I told you that on the way here," Solidad says.

"Sorry Drew-bear," Harley says. May smiles at this.

"Well, January, are you going to say anything about that?" I say.

Nothing. That's it. I stand up.

"Listen, May. I'm sorry. Okay? I said it. I'm really sorry," I say. She opens her mouth to protest.

"I don't know what else to say. I'm sorry, May. I, Andrew Michael Hayden am sorry for what I said to my girlfriend, May Katrina Maple," I say, sitting back down.

"I don't deserve to be your boyfriend &amp; you deserve someone better than me," I say, slightly slouching. I look into the menu.

Then, there's a laugh. Not just _any _laugh. May's laugh.

"Okay, I think Drew's had enough, don't you May?" Solidad says. Solidad knew something?

"I do. Thanks for the help," May says to herself.

"I think I'm seeing double," I say.

"Drew, Harley, this is my sister-in-law, Sapphire Birch. Sapphire, thanks so much!"

"Anything ta help ya, May. Did you record it?" Sapphire says.

"I did," a guy says.

"Thanks for the rose, Drew. Thanks for your help, too, Rald," May says. Harley suggests we get to know each other better.

"As long as I'm still May's boyfriend," I say, smiling at her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Done! So that was for my amazing friend, Contestshipper16. Hope you liked it, Anica!**


End file.
